For safely sealing containers, especially but not exclusively containers for medical purposes or food packages, it is frequently indispensable to equip the container with a tamperproof closure so that unauthorized opening of the container closure and thus possible uselessness of the content for the intended purpose can be indicated.
For this purpose, different designs of tamperproof or guarantee closures have already become known.
It is known, for example, to hold a respective container with one hand as a counter-bearing, while the other hand opens or removes the tamperproof closure by turning, tearing, breaking off or any other separating operation while destroying a safety element in the form of a predetermined breaking line or predetermined rupturing line. Hence for opening or removing (“breaking”) the tamperproof closure two hands are necessary, especially when smaller light-weight or flexible containers are concerned which are not adapted to provide sufficient counter-bearing by their low deadweight during the opening operation of the tamperproof closure.
When containers for medical purposes are opened, in practice it frequently happens, however, that the user performs an important activity by one hand and simultaneously has to open the tamperproof closure (for example for an infusion solution) by the other hand. In such case the user is either forced to shortly interrupt the activity already performed by the one hand so as to get both hands free for opening the tamperproof closure, or he/she has to ask another person in the vicinity to either at least hold the container or to right away open the container himself/herself.
This is complicated and includes risks, as the presence of a further person cannot be ensured under all circumstances, for example, and the person who has to act alone might have to take risky steps so as to be able to open the container.
In view of these problems, it is an object of the present invention to configure a tamperproof closure for use on a container so that said tamperproof closure can also be operated, namely, opened, by one person and especially by one hand only.